


Here for You

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 3





	Here for You

After everything in Insomnia with Noctis when he saw Ravus who was here and who was just beautiful with a beard, Ignis couldn't stop the feelings he had for Ravus.

When everything has been finished he has left for a little trip at Tenebrae where he found Ravus who was just wonderful at one flower field who was dedicated to Lunafreya.

"It's okay to be sad, you don't have to be strong, I'm here" say Ignis by taking him in his arms.

When he saw him so sad he couldn't stop wanting him to protect him and comfort him.

"Ignis..." says Ravus

They both have feelings for each other, they had said nothing because it's wasn't time.  
But maybe now it's the time.

"I'm here" say Ignis

"I have to be strong but if I can be with you I would be stronger and not have broken down," sayss Ravus while looking at the flower of Lunafreya.

Ignis hug him and say "I'm here I can be here forever with you" 

"Ignis, I have a feeling for you" 

"I'm the same," says Ignis 

Ignis kiss his forehead and say "I'm here for how long you want me, you are not alone anymore"


End file.
